Problem: Stephanie did 39 more jumping jacks than Daniel at night. Daniel did 60 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Stephanie do?
Explanation: Daniel did 60 jumping jacks, and Stephanie did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $60 + 39$ jumping jacks. She did $60 + 39 = 99$ jumping jacks.